Te amo Black
by nallemit
Summary: Antes y después de hacerme novia de Sirius Black. Conoce como comenzó mi historia de amor con él.
1. El comienzo

**Hola!**

**Aquí se podría decir es el antes de todo, como se conocieron, como se hicieron novios, etc, etc. Espero que les guste, esta historia la tengo desde hace muchos años casi al igual que "Un sueño hecho realidad" n.n**

**Bueno no los entretengo más. Ya saben que todos los personajes, lugares, etc, son de J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1. El comienzo.**

Como ya les habia contado yo cuando entre a Hogwarts Sirius ya iba en 4 curso de la escuela osea ya conoci mejor todo el colegio. La primera ves que lo vi me enamore perdidamente de el pero sabia que no podia ser para mi ya que era mucho mayor que yo y no sabia en realidad como era el. La primera ves que lo vi fue cuando entre al Gran Comedor mi primer dia que llege al colegio para que nos seleccionaran y ahi fue donde lo vi y como dije anteriormente me enamore. Yo deseaba con ancias estar en Gyffindor ya que toda mi familia habia estado ahi y mas aun cuando lo vi en esa mesa.

Estaba muy nerviosa al momento que pase al taburete para que me pusieran el sombrero y me selecionaran en que casa estaría por dentro ansiaba con estar en Gryffindor pero lo que me puso aun mas fue el hecho de que una chico ojiazul me estaba mirando de arriba a bajo tenia una hermosa cabellera, unos lindismos ojos y una hermosa sonrisa, pasaron unos segundos después de que me pusieron el sombrero y este grito

Gryffindor, Salte del taburete toda feliz y toda la casa del Leon aplaudia felizmente y yo queria gritar de la felicidad, el chico no dejaba de mirarme eso me ponía muy nerviosa y muy sonrojada.

Pasaron los dias en el colegio yyo ya estaba en problemas jajajaja! Era un chica muy problematica pero lo que me salvaba era que tenia muy buenas calificaciones eso hacia que no se enojaran mucho conmigo los maestros, esto hizo que el chico que me gustaba osea Sirius se fijara mas en mi ya que lo que teniamos en comun era meternos en problemas y era por que nos topabamos mucho en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall y fue ahi donde por primera ves supe su nombre ya que no sabia cual era.

Uno de esos dias que me castigaron el ya estaba en el despacho de la profesora y al momento que nos dejaron salir yo me fui por mi lado sin hablarle ya que nunca habias entablado una conversacion. Pero de repente sucedio...

- Nallely - me habia hablo Sirius por primera ves me hablo, por dentro casi estallaba de la emocion, asi que me tranquilice y voltee.  
- Mande - le conteste  
- No me presento por que ya sabes mi nombre - dijo con galanteria y me sono muy arrogante eso pero que mas daba era muy guapo que digo guapo re sexy y partible por Merlin que mente tenia a esa edad jajajaja - pero si quieres te lo recuerdo - aun mas arrogante se escuchaba - me llamo Sirius Black si quieres llamame Sirius.  
- De acuerdo Sirius - conteste no sabia lo que queria, por eso me decidi a preguntarle ya que me miraba con unos ojos penetrantes - y ¿en que te puedo ayudar?  
- Me preguntaba como una niña tan bonita y que parece que no rompe ningun plato pueda meterse tanto en problemas  
- Pues ya ves las apariencias engañan - dije tajante y sin ganas.  
- Y si que engañan pero lo que no engaña es en lo bella que estas - me queria morir me estaba elogiando esperaba que mi tono de mejillas no cambiara de color por que no queria demostrarle lo mucho que me gustaba.  
- Gracias, pero sabes que tengo que irme - dije cortando el tema y al momento de voltearme y empezar mi camino me agarro del brazo y me volteo hacia el.  
- Eres muy bella a pesar de tu edad Nallely - mi corazon latia a mil por hora lo tenia demaciado cerca mi corazon queria salir de mi pecho - nunca lo olvides - me solto y se fue, dejandome ahi con el corazon todo acelerado. No podia creer lo que había pasado fue tan repentino.

Pasaron los dias y me fui enterando poco a poco que Sirius era todo un Don Juan y que no era la única chica que estaba enamorada de el hasta teni un club de Fans, osea pobre chicas huecas enserio, bueno yo me les hubiera unido pero no iba a estar detras del el como ellas todo el tiempo acosandolo. Yo mejor me dedique a mis estudios y divertirme con mis amigas en el colegio.

Un día decide salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts y acostarme a las orillas del lago negro y estar ahi sola y meditar en todo lo que me habia pasado en mi primer año ya que eran lso ultimos dias del ese ciclo escolar. Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo, todas las travesuras que hice, las buenas calificaciones que saque era de las primeras en mi clase eso me hacia sentir orgullosa de mi misma, pero de repente me acorde de aquel encuentro con Sirius y empece a fantasear con el que hubiera pasado si me hubiera besado y cosas así pero yo se que si eso pasara seria una mas en su lista y eso no queria hacer asi que rápidamente me saque de la mente ese pensamiento pero seguía con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento percibí un aroma muy peculiar...

- Hola Preciosa pensando en mi - el moreno se había sentado a lado de mi, haciendo que me levantara rápidamente en mi lugar -  
Claro que no Black - le conteste tajante.

* * *

**Se que es algo corto, pero espero que les haya gustado.**

**Besos sabor a Black!**


	2. Lo confieso Te amo!

**Hola!**

**Aquí rápidamente subiendo otro :D**

**Recuerden todo los personajes, lugares, etc., conocidos no son míos, son de J. K. Rowling, ya los no conocidos son míos :)**

* * *

**Lo confieso... Te amo!**

Un día decide salir a los terrenos de Hogwarts y acostarme a las orillas del lago negro y estar ahi sola y meditar en todo lo que me había pasado en mi primer año ya que eran los últimos dias del ese ciclo escolar. Tan rapido habia pasado el tiempo, todas las travesuras que hice, las buenas calificaciones que saque era de las primeras en mi clase eso me hacia sentir orgullosa de mi misma, pero de repente me acorde de aquel encuentro con Sirius y empece a fantasear con el que hubiera pasado si me hubiera besado y cosas asi pero yo se que si eso pasara seria una mas en su lista y eso no queria hacer asi que rapidamente me saque de la mente ese pensamiento pero seguia con los ojos cerrados, en ese momento percibi un aroma muy peculiar...

- Hola Preciosa pensando en mi - el moreno se había sentado a lado de mi, haciendo que me levantara rapidamente en mi lugar -

- Claro que no Black - le conteste tajante - y aparte ¿que haces aquí? no deberias estar cortejando a una chica del la escuela que te haya faltado - le dije friamente pero a la ves con celos por dentro

- No por que la unica que yo quiero que este a mi lado se hace la dificil - por dentro saltaba de emocion y esperaba que mi cuerpo no me traicionara y me pusiera sonrojada - y aparte a todas las chicas guapas del colegio ya las corteje - concluyo el muy cínico

- Pues solo te dire una cosa - me puso de pie - nunca sere parte de tu lista Black me escuchaste - y lo deje ahi sento solo, pero no me di cuenta que el fue mas rapido que yo y ya me había alcanzado y me agaro del codo ara hacerme voltear, pero en su intento se tropeso e hizo que los dos calleramos al pasto, el callo sobre mi, nuestras bocas estaban a escasos centimetros de distancia, mi corazon palpitaba a mil por hora, podía sentir su respiracion y el latido de su corazon y ver sus hermosos ojos grises.

- Te ves tan hermosa Nalle - me dijo, pero reacione y trate de safarme pero no podia no me dejaba ir

- Suéltame Black - grite.

- No te dejare ir hasta que te de esto - sin preio aviso me beso al principio no lo correspondi por la impresion pero luego me dije que mas da lo hecho hecho esta y sique era una buena despedida de ciclo escolar jejejeje! Pues como no, que Sirius te diera un beso era lo mejor - quitate - le dije aventandolo, no podía demostrale que me gustaba - y no lo vuelvas hacer esta claro - le grite poniendome de pie

- Lo volvere hacer por que corespondiste al beso y se que te intereso - grito el muy sinico, yo me pare en seco, pero para luego seguir caminando, el muy condenado tenia razón yo sentía algo por el pero no se lo volveria a demostrar nunca jamas

Ya pasaron los dia y llego el ultimo dia de clases Gryffindor gano la copa de las casas todos estabamos muy felices por eso, también por que ya por fin era el ultimo dia de clases aun que para muchos no era feliz como me pasaba a mi ya que me habia divertido mucho estar ahi con mis amigas haciendo cada travesura nueva y explorando los nuevos terrenos de nuestra nueva casa que por 7 años viviremos ahi, pero lo que me ponía mas triste era que no lo iba a ver durante 2 largos meses si lo acepto me estaba enamorando de el y como una loca y no lo podía creer pero con ese beso que me dio dias atras termine por aceptarlo fue algo tan insesperado, algo imprevisto, algo que no estaba planeado en mi vida, pero no me podia hacer ilusiones con ya que solo para el iba hacer un simple juego una mas de su lista y yo no queria algo asi, yo queria que el solamente me amara a mi que solo yo estuviera en su corazon.

Ya todos estábamos listos para irnos a nuestras casas, ya estabamos en el expreso y mis amigas y yo ocupabamos un vagon entre las cinco...

- Hay Nalle enserio no puedo creer que te hayas enamorado de ese arrogante de Black- decia Mariana su mejor amiga.

- Pues si pero que le hago en el corazón no se manda - dije con la mirada triste.

- Pero no te pongas asi Nalle - le hablo Avi - o vale la pena estar triste por un hombre que no vale la pena.

- Tienes razon - pero en eso alguein toca a la puerta, al momento de voltear a ver quien era y cuando me di cuenta quien era me volte para ver tras la ventana del vagón.

- Preciosa podria hablar contigo a solas - dijo el moreno.

- Mira Black aqui hay muchas preciosas - dijo Avi - o se aquien te refieres pero si te refieres a Nallely ella no quiere hablar contigo, no quiere saber nada de ti esta claro.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**Si gustan dejen algún comentario!**

**Besos sabor a Black!**


	3. Distracciones

**Hola!**

**Se que a lo mejor son algo cortos los capítulos pero más adelante verán que ya no serán tanto :D Enserio espero que los estén disfrutando :D**

**Recuerden que los personajes, lugares, etc., no son míos son de J.K. Rowling y los no conocidos si son míos jejejeje...**

* * *

**Capítulo3. Distracciones.**

- Mira Black aqui hay muchas preciosas - dijo Avi - no se a quien te refieres, pero si te refieres a Nallely ella no quiere hablar contigo, no quiere saber nada de ti esta claro - Sirius en ningun momento volteo para ver a Avi, no me quitaba la mirada de encima y eso que no lo estaba viendo pero lo podía sentir, su mirada era muy fuerte.

- Podemos hablar a fuera Nallely - me hablo.

- Ya te dijeron Black no quiere hablar contigo - esta ves la que hablo fue mi amiga Kamy.

- Si en verdad no quiere hablar conmigo - su voz ya sonaba enojada - que me lo diga ella - yo no queria voltear pero muy adentro de mi me dijo que lo hiciera y al momento de hacerlo me tope con sus hermosos ojos color gris me miraban tan hermoso pero yo no podía y no debía creerle nada de lo que me iba a decir - podemos hablar por favor - me dijo al momento que voltee a verlo, me puse de pie y lo conduje a fuera del vagón.

- ¿Que quieres? - le pregunte tajante.

- ¿Quería? - sacudio su cabeza - dire ¿quiero desearte una felices vacaciones?.

- Nada mas para eso me querias - voltee a verlo enojada - para desearme felices vacaciones, enserio Black tengo mas cosas importantes que hacer.

- Y también para esto - me beso, pero yo reaccione y lo avente dandole una cachetada.

- No lo vuelvas hacer esta claro, no quiero ser una mas en tu lista me entendiste - entre furiosa al vagón.

Todo el trayecto a la estacion me fui callada, le pedi a mis amigas que no me hablaran, no queria hablar de el, me sentía tan triste pero a la ves confundida osea Sirius Black ir hasta mi bagon y desearme felices vacaciones eso no era muy de su forma de ser, pero luego me quede pensando que solo lo que queria era besarme y no se lo permite. Ya al momento de llegar a la estacion rapidamente me despedi de mis amigas, les di un fuerte abrazo a cada una, nos pusimos de acuerdo que nos ibamos a escribir y que antes de entrar al colegio nos ibamos a juntar. Ya al terminar de despedirme me fui corriendo para atravesar la barrera 9 3/4 pero algo en mi me hizo voltear y toparme con una hermosa mirada, y esa fue la ultima ves que lo vi.

Todas las noches soñaba con el y con esos hermosos besos que me dio, lo extrañaba y eso era malo para mi ya que yo lo queria olvidar, pero no podía cada parte de mi pensaba en el, lo anhelaba, lo extrañaba y lo que es aun pero lo AMABA, esto ya se habia salido de mis manos no podía hamarlo no, no podía y menos yo que siempre me había dicho que nunca mas me iba a enamorar de nadie. Pasaron los dias y todo seguía igual pero lo que hice fue ponerme hacer algo entretenerme en algo para poder olvidarlo y no pensar en el, salia con mis amigas muggles, ibamos al cine, saliamos a comer helado y cosas asi eso me hacia sacar a Sirius de mi cabeza. Un día por la mañana recibi una carta era de Mariana invitanome a su casa, ella era de sangre pura y en la carta me avisaba que iba a venir por polvos Flu y que las demas ya estaban en su casa que solo faltaba yo, ella y Avi iban a llegar por mi a las 3 de la tarde y pues devolada me levante de mi cama y me arregle y prepare mi baul de Hogwarts ya que ibamos a pasar la ultima semana de vacaciones en su casa y pues tenia que arreglar todo. Para las tres en punto llegaron...

- Nalleee - grito al llegar Avi.

- Aviiiiii, Marianaaa - grite emocionada al ver de nuevo a mis amigas.

- ¿Ya estas lista? - me pregunto Mariana.

- Sip listisima - dije feliz.

- Pues vamonos - dijo Avi, nos metimos a la chimenea uan por una, yo iba con mi baul, llegamos a la casa de Mari, que por cierto esta muy bonito y espaciosa.

- Bueno bienvenida - me dijo Mariana.

- Gracias -.

- Bueno dejame y te llevo a tu habitación - ya despues que estaba instalada, nos fuimos al callejon diagon a comprar uno que otro util escolar, estabamos las cinco muy felices por volvernos a ver despues de un mes y tantos dias.

- Hay chicas las extrañe muchisimo - decía Mika.

- Yo también amigas - dije.

- Bueno bueno no no vayamos a poer sentimentalistas - dijo Avi - y vayamos a comer un helado.

- Siiiiii - gritamos las Mari, Mika y yo, caminamos hasta la tienda de helados pero mi sonrisa se cayo al momento en que entre a la tienda, ahi estaba el en una mesa riendose con una chica rubia que la tomaba del brazo.

- Oigan se me quitaron las ganas de un helado - dije algo triste.

- ¿Que paso Nalle?- me pregunto Avi.

- Nada, no nada anda mejor si vayamos por ese helado - dije sonriendo y aparentando que no habia

pasado nada

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... Más tarde subo el próximo capítulo ;P**

**Besos sabor a Black!**


	4. Celos

**Hola!**

**Se que a lo mejor son algo cortos los capítulos pero más adelante verán que ya no serán tanto :D Enserio espero que los estén disfrutando :D**

**Recuerden que los personajes, lugares, etc., no son míos son de J.K. Rowling y los no conocidos si son míos jejejeje...**

* * *

**Capítulo 4. Celos.**

- Bueno bueno no nos vayamos a poner sentimentalistas - dijo Avi - y vayamos a comer un helado.

- Siiiiii - gritamos Mari, Mika y yo, caminamos hasta la tienda de helados pero mi sonrisa se cayo al momento en que entre a la tienda, ahi estaba el, en una mesa riendose con una chica rubia que la tomaba de la mano.

- Oigan se me quitaron las ganas de un helado - dije algo triste.

- ¿Que paso Nalle?- me pregunto Avi.

- Nada, no nada anda - recapacite - mejor si vayamos por ese helado - dije sonriendo y aparentando que no habia pasado nada, no me iba a poner triste por eso, fuimos a una mesa lejos de los dos tórtolos.

- Bueno vayamos a la barra a pedirlos - dijo Mariana.

-Mejor ve tu y Nalle - sugerio Avi - asi Mika y yo nos quedamos aqui y nadi nos gana la mesa.

-Si buena idea, anda Nalle vamos - me levante de mala gana aun seguía viendo como estaba de cariñoso con la chica me daban tantos celos era tan grrrr no lo aguantaba pero no me iba arruinar ese dia ya que estaba con mis mejores amigas, ya nos acercamos a la barra para pedir los helados - ¿de que vas a pedir? - me pregunto Mari.

- De chocolate por favor -.

- Ok y aquellas ¿de que van a querer? - pregunto apuntando con su cabeza a las demás.

- No sé, no me dijeron - me encogí de hombros.

- Bueno ve y preguntales, asi mientras yo pido los nuestros - sugirió.

- De acuerdo - me fui a la mesa para preguntarles de que ibana ser sus helados pero en eso me topo con un chico - perdon - pero al momento de ver quien era - fijate por donde caminas Black - le grite.

- Lo siento - no se habia dado cuenta que era yo, por andar volteando a ver a la rubia desabrida - perdon, pero no me digas Black preciosa - aun no me veía.

- Yo te digo como quiera - en eso voltea y me ve, pero yo ya me habia retirado de ahí.

- Nallely espera - me alcanzo.

- ¿Que quieres? - le pregunte fastidiada.

- Pedirte disculpas no me di cuanta perdón - se disculpo gentilmente.

- No te preocupes has de estar muy ocupado con tu rubia, asi que mejor no te entretengo mas y me voy- me voltee.

- Estas celosa - me dijo, me detuve en seco en verdad si, si estaba celosa pero no se lo iba a decir.

- Celosa, yo de esa rubia desabrida, ni al caso Black - me hice la desinteresada.

- Segura - se acerco mas a mi.

- Mu - muy segura - me tensaba al tenerlo tan cerca.

- Entonces por que tartamudeaste - sonrió triunfante.

- Yo no valvucee y sabes que mejor ya vete - yo me fui de donde estaba para dirigirme a la mesa con mis amigas.

- ¿Que paso Nalle? - me pregunto Mika al verme algo molesta.

- Nada el estupido de Black nada mas - me cruce de brazos.

- Esta aqui - dijo sorprendida Avi.

- Si y esta con una rubia, bien agarraditos de las manos y cariñosos - dije con fastidio.

- Celosa - me dijo Avi.

- Claro que no - dije enojada.

- Bueno, bueno, no dije nada, por cierto y los helados -.

- Cierto - sonrei - ¿de que van a querer los helados? -.

- Yo de vainilla - dijo Avi.

- Y yo de napolitano - dijo Mika.

- Ok ahorita vengo - me volvi a dirigir a la barra - perdon pero un idiota me entretuvo.

- ¿Que idiota fue? - pregunto sorprendida Mar.

- Black -.

- ¿Esta aquí?.

- Si, aqui esta y sabes que mejor olvidalo Avi quiere de vainilla y Mika de napolitano - ya pedimos los helados y nos fuimos con las demás, nos pasamos un rato muy padre hablando de puras cosas locas y sin setido jejeje! Lo que siempe hablamos pero en eso.

- Bueno ahora si nos puedes decir que es lo que en verdad sientes por Black - Pregunto Mariana, casi escupo el helado por la pregunta.

- Yo, ¿que siento por Black?.

- Si tu, no te hagas la desentendida - me dijo Mika.

- E - e - este - titubie - nada, no siento nada por el.

- Si tu y yo soy Helga Hufflepuffe - se burlo Avi.

- Bueno quieren que les iga que es lo que siento - dije decidida, las tres asintieron - pues lo que siento por el es odio, no lo quiero ver ni en pintura.

- No digas mentiras Nallely, eso no es loq eu sientes por el - me dijo Mariana - te conosco muy bien y se que tu sientes algo mas por el.

- Miren saben ue si no me quieren creer muy su problema, pero yo nos iento nada por el - dije enojada.

- Esta bien te creemos - dijo Mika - pero sabemos que no es asi, pero con tal de no pelear no insistiremos mas.

- Oigan ya vamos a la casa - sugirio Mariana, ya es algo tarde.

- De acuerdo vamonos - dije, nos pusimos de pie y nos dirijimos al caldero chorreante para utilizar la chimenea e irnos a la casa de Mariana, ya estando nos dirijimos cada quien a su habitación para descansar un rato antes de bajar a cenar.

Me recoste en la cama y me puse a pensar en lo que habia pasado, si me dio muchos pero muchos celos verlo con otro y aparte estar agarrados de la mano, besarse y estar muy cariñosos, de repente mi imaginacion volo y me vi con el en lugar de la rubia, me besaba con Sirius, me decia cosas lindas al oido, estábamos agarrados de las manos, no queria soltarlo, en eso abro los ojos y...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Una cosa me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia, escriban si les gusto o no... pero no es obligación :D**

**Besos sabor a Black!**


	5. Sorpresas

**Hola**

**Ya están comenzando a ser un poco más largos :D Espero que eso les agrade.**

**Recuerden que los personajes, lugares, etc., no son míos son de J.K. Rowling y los no conocidos si son míos jejejeje...**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Sorpresa.**

Me recoste en la cama y me puse a pensar en lo que había pasado, si me dio muchos pero muchos celos verlo con otro y aparte estar agarrados de la mano, besarse y estar muy cariñosos, de repente mi imaginación voló y me vi con el en lugar de la rubia, me besaba con Sirius, me decía cosas lindas al oído, estábamos agarrados de las manos, no quería soltarlo, en eso abro los ojos y escucho que me gritan para bajar a cenar, bajo toda desanimada sin ganas de comer algo, no tenia apetito, en eso llego a la cocina donde estaban mis amigas pero lo que mas me animo fue al ver a una amiga que tenia muchos años de no verla

- Kamiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - grite lanzándome a ella para abrazarla - ¿cuando llegaste?.

- Llegue hoy mientras tu estabas dormida - contesto.

- Yo no estaba dormida - dije extrañada .

- Claro que si - dijo Mariana - por que fuimos a tu cuarto para que vieras a Kami pero tocamos como locas a la puerta y no contestabas así que pensamos que estabas dormida y no te molestamos mas.

- Que raro por que no escuche nada, pero lo bueno es que ya estas aquí - la volví abrazar - te extrañe mucho niña -.

- Yo también las extrañe demasiado a las cuatro - nos miro a cada una - y haber cuénteme ¿como les fue en Hogwarts?, ¿conocieron a chicos lindos? - comenzó a llenarme de preguntas.

- Nos fue muy bien - contesto Mika.

-Sip demaciado bien - corroboro Avi - pero la que conoció aun chico fue acá mis ojos - dijo mirándome a mi.

- Así Nalle y ¿quien es el afortunado? - me pregunto Kami.

- No conocí a nadie y no hay ningún afortunado - conteste algo enojada

- Bueno, bueno no es para que te enojes - dijo Kami

- Perdón Kami, pero es que no me gusta hablar de eso y saben que mejor me voy a dormir no tengo hambre, Kami me da mucho gusto que estés aquí con nosotras, nos vemos en la mañana

- No te preocupes Nalle, por cierto déjame decirte, por que las demás ya saben - sonrio -me vine a quedar para siempre - nos sorprendió con esa noticia.

- ¿Como? y ¿la Escuela? - pregunte sorprendida.

- Por eso me vine a quedar también en Hogwarts.

- Enserio - ella asintió - me alegra mucho escuchar eso enserio que si - sonrei - bueno chicas mañana hablamos bye - me despedí y sali de la cocina, pero me detuve un rato y escuche la platica de mis amigas.

- ¿Que tiene Nalle?- preguntaba Kami.

- Es que un chico en la escuela la trae loquita - contesto Mika.

- Y no lo quiere aceptar - contesto Mariana.

- Yo la entiendo - dijo Avi - osea el tipo nada mas la quiere para juego - explico mi amiga.

- ¿Como se llama el? - pregunto Kami.

- Se llama Sirius Black - contesto Mariana - y esta muy guapo, pero es muy mujeriego total -.

- ¿Nalle lo ama? - pregunto Kami.

- Nosotras decimos que si - contesto Mika - pero ella se niega a decirnos lo pero respetamos su decisión.

- Pues si eso si - fue lo ultimo que escuche de la conversación ya que me aleje de ahí y me fui a mi cuarto a llorar ya que ellas tenia razón yo lo amaba pero no quería sentir eso por el ya que no me iba a tomar encuenta. Me quede dormida y soñé con el desde hace noches había estado soñando con el que estaba junto a el que nada mas estaba enamorado de mi, que solo tenia ojos para mi. Al día siguiente me desperté bueno me despertaron con un almohadazo...

* * *

**Ojala que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Besos sabor a Black!**


	6. Llantos

**Hola!**

**Ya están comenzando a ser un poco más largos :D Espero que eso les agrade.**

**Recuerden que los personajes, lugares, etc., no son míos son de J.K. Rowling y los no conocidos si son míos jejejeje...**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Llantos.**

Me quede dormida y soñe con el desde hace noches habia estado soñando con el, que estaba junto a el, que nada mas estaba enamorado de mi, que solo tenia ojos para mi. Al dia siguiente me desperte bueno me despertaron con un almohadazo...

- ¿Quién fue la muy infeliz? - grite y pude ver a una rubia que en sus manos tenia una gran almohada - Avi ¿qué te pasa? -.

- A mi nada, pero ¿a ti? - pregunto. Obvio que sabía lo que me ocurría solo quería escucharlo de mi propia voz.

- ¿Por que a mi? - pregunte confusa y desentendida.

- Tienes los ojos inchados, estuviste llorando verdad - afirmo al ver mi cara.

- No claro que no - negué volteandome.

- Admítelo Nalle, tan siquiera eso admite - baje la cabeza.

- Si, esta bien, estuve llorando - dije en un susurro.

- ¿Que dijiste? - quería que lo dijera en voz alta, era mala conmigo, pero lo hacía por mi bien.

- Que lo admito, admito que llore - dije gritando - y admito que lo amo, amo a Black, ya satisfecha - inmediatamente me lleve las manos a mi boca, eso ultimo no supe por que salio de mi boca pero ya estaba dicho, voltee a ver a Avi y estaba ahi parada con la boca y ojos bien abiertos.

- Pues solo esperaba que admitiera que habias llorado pero eso no me lo esperaba - de nuevo agache la cabeza - ves Nalle no era tan dificil admitirlo -.

- Claro que si, por que no es correspondido - estaba triste.

- Y tu como sabes que no - ella y yo sabíamos que así era, pero al decir eso algo tenía de razón, él jamás me ha dicho lo contrario.

- Fácil, por que el es un mujeriego y se ve que no quiere nada de compromisos - dije triste casi a punto de llorar otra vez.

- Pues mira pues a lo meor tengas razon y a demas Nalle a penas tenemos 12 años aun tenemos mucho por delante - me animo.

- Si eso si - dije sonriendo de soslayo.

- Bueno anda que deseguro ya nos estan esperando para desayunar y a parte ya mañana noa vamos de nuevo a Hogwarts - dijo emocionada.

- Si es cierto ya es mañana - dije sorprendida - bueno anda tu adelantate y yo ahorita bajo -.

- ¿Segura? -.

- Si segura anda por que si no van a subir las demas y no quiero que me vean asi - me voltee para ir al baño - Avi -.

- Si - ya estaba en la puerta y volteo hacía mi.

- No les digas nada de lo que hablamos ahorita - ella enarco la ceja - yo quiero ser la que les diga -.

- A bueno asi si, te espero a bajo - se volteo y salio del cuarto

Yo me fui a bañar ya que no iba a bajar con esas fachas. Me meti a bañar pero mientras me bañana me puse a pensar que Avi tenia razon aun somos unas niñas pero no por eso no podía enamorarme y tener pensamientos impudicos (no se si se escriba asi xD) asi el y la verdad que me encantaria estar a su lado por el resto de su vida. Ya saliendo de bañarme me arregle y trate que mis ojos se vieran menos inchados de lo que estaban. Baje para ir a desayunar.

- Buenos dias chicas - dije al entrar a la cocina con una media sonrisa.

- Buenos dias - dijeron las cuatro al unisono.

- ¿Cómo amaneciste Nalle? - me pregunto Mariana.

- Bien muy bien, aunque hubiera sido mejor si una niña no me hubiera levantado a almohadazos - me queje mirando a Avi.

- Si lo mismo nos hizo a nosotras - habló Kami también mirando a Avi.

- Nalle ¿estas bien? - me pregunto Mika.

- Si, ¿por que? - mentí.

- Por que tienes los ojos inchados - como se dio cuenta, si hice hasta lo imposible para que no se notara - les dijiste verdad - me fui contra Avi.

- Yo no les dije nada - contesto al instante.

- Decirnos ¿que? - pregunto Mariana confusa.

- Bueno ahi les va - agarre aire - ayer en la noche escuche su conversacion despues de que yo me fui y pues al llegar a mi cuarto me puse a pensar y comence a llorar por eso tengo asi los ojos - confesé.

- ¿Por que lloraste? - pregunto Mika.

- Por que ya no aguanto mas, estudes tienen razon yo estoy enamorada de Black, pero no soy correspondida por eso estuve llorando - dije lo más rápido posible. Lo sorprendente es que entendieron.

- Hay Nalle, ves que tan sencillo fue aceptarlo - dijo Mariana alzando las manos al aire.

- Pues si, pero seria mas lindo que fuera correspondido mi amor - agache la cabeza y me fui a sentar a una silla.

- Y yo le dije que aun somos unas niñas, que aun nos falta mucho por ver - les dijo Avi lo que me había dicho momentos antes.

- Avi tiene razon Nalle - hablo Kami - a parte no sabes si ese Black siente algo por ti -.

- También le dije eso - puntualizo Avi con una sonrisa.

- Pero como puede sentir algo por mi si es un mujeriego, anda con una y al siguiente con otra - les recordé. Una lagrima salió de mis ojos.

- A lo mejor contigo y cambia - alentó Mika.

- No lo creo, pero bueno ya olvidemos el tema- dije levantando la cara y limpiandome la lagrima que habia salido de mi ojo - y vayamos a desayunar que ya tengo hambre -.

* * *

**Ojala y les haya gustado :D**

**Besos sabor a Black!**


	7. Romeo

**Hola!**

**Se que a lo mejor son algo cortos los capítulos pero más adelante verán que ya no serán tanto Enserio espero que los estén disfrutando **

**Recuerden que los personajes, lugares, etc., no son míos son de J.K. Rowling y los no conocidos si son míos jejejeje...**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Romeo**

- No lo creo, pero bueno ya olvidemos el tema- dije levantando la cara y limpiandome la lagrima que habia salido de mi ojo - y vayamos a desayunar que ya tengo hambre -.

- ¿Cuándo? - pregunto sarcásticamente Mariana.

- ¿Cuándo que? - le pregunte confundida.

- Cuando no tienes hambre - contesto riéndose.

- Cállate - dije riendo también.

- Andando vayamos a desayunar - dijo Kami - que yo también ya tengo hambre -.

- Esta bien - concluyo Mika.

Ya fuimos a desayunar aunque tardamos un poco en hacer eso ya que hicimos hot cakes pero a la forma muggle y pues a parte de estar cocinando como muggles es algo tardado pero lo que nos retrasamos mas fue hicimos guerra de harina, acabamos todas de blanco pero al final nos pudimos comer los hot cakes que por cierto nos saliero muy rico

- Bueno chicas hay que ir al callegon Diagon otra ves - comento Mariana.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntamos al unisono las demás.

- Por que tenemos que ir a comprar utiles para Hogwarts ya que la otra ves que fuimos no lo hicimos y porque Kami debe de ir a comprarse tunicas para la escuela - recordó.

- Si es cierto , ya se me habia olviado - dijo Kami sonriedo y todas nos atacamos de la risa

- Bueno andando - dijo Mariana

Nos dirijimos a la chimenea y una por una fue desapareciendo para llegar a la chimenea de el Caldero Chorreante.

- Bueno ya estamos todas - dijo Avi al llegar - asi que vayamos de compras - tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Vamos - contestamos las demás.

Nos adentramos al Callejon Diagon, primero fuimos a Madame Malkin para que se comprara las tunicas nuevas que iba a ocupar, ahi estuvimos varias horas por que también aprovechamos y nos compramos para nosotras, después de ahí nos fuimos a la librería.

- Anda Kamy ve y preguntale al señor por los libros - la alentó Avi.

- Pero acompañame - le pidió.

- Esta bien vamos - se dirijeron con un señor de edad ya avanzada.

- Nosotras las esperamos aqui - les grito Mika. Ellas voltearon solo para asentir con una sonrisa.

- Oigan chicas yo voy a ver que nuevos libros hay - avise. Comencé a caminar, pero en eso me hablaron.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? - me preguno Mariana, yo solo negué con la cabeza - de acuerdo, aqui te esperamos entonces también.

- Ok, no tardo - me fui diecto a la seccion de los nuevos libros, pero mientras iba caminando, observaba los encabezados de los libros, habia una que otro bueno, al llegar a la seccion empece a leer cada titulo de los nuevos libros, y uno me intereso mucho ya que no era muy común que en es libreria lo podria encontrar. Era de amor y fue escrita por un muggle, lo agarre y me puse a leerlo aunque ya lo habia leído, en realidad no me cansaba de leerlo cada ves que podía, de repente percibi un aroma muy peculiar pero no le hice caso y seguía metida en el libro.

- Así que te gustan las historias de amor - dijo una voz conocida y voltee hacía donde se encontraba el dueña de esa voz y ahi estaba parado tapando la unica salida - a mi no me gustan mucho - dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Por que tu eres un insensible Black, por eso no te gustan - conteste

- Pero esa en particular, esa que tienes en tus lindas y hermosas manos me gusta y mucho - me dijo señalando el libro que tenia

- Tu leyendo historias de amor muggles, no te lo creo - dije riéndome

- ¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol! ¡Surge, esplendente sol, y mata a la envidiosa luna, lánguida y pálida de sentimiento porque tú, su doncella, la has aventajado en hermosura! ¡No la sirvas, que es envidiosa! - me empezo a recitar parte del libro y yo me quede anonadada por el hecho - Su tocado de vestal es enfermizo y amarillento, y no son sino bufones los que lo usan, ¡Deséchalo! ¡Es mi vida, es mi amor el que aparece!… Habla… más nada se escucha; pero, ¿qué importa? ¡Hablan sus ojos; les responderé!…Soy demasiado atrevido.

- Cállate - grite

- ¿Por que quiere que me calle mi hermosa Julieta? - pregunto confuso y sonriente.

- No me digas asi - volvi a gritarle, en eso el se empezo a acerca poco a poco sigilosamente.

- No des un paso mas - pero no me hizo caso y seguia acercandose y yo retrocediendo, pero en eso tope con una estanteria, estaba atrapada entre los libros y él

- Ves Julieta mia no podes escapar de tu Romeo - se acerco más a mi y puso su manos a los lados como barreras.

- Déjame ir Black - le decia - o comenzare a gritar AU... - fue lo último que pude pronunciar ya que me callo con un hermoso beso, ese beso que tanto estaba esperando...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, para mi es uno de mis favoritos :D**

**Besos sabor a Black!**


End file.
